


Brother-in-Law

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aberforth deserved better, Aberforth is a good uncle, Aberforth is tired of all this b.s., Albus tries very hard, Cruciatus, Gellert and Albus are married, Gen, Guilt, Hogsmeade, Legilimency, Legilimens, M/M, Might write another part, More human Gellert, Non-Graphic Violence, Nurmengard, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Post Mpreg, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Torture, and he still isn't great, guilty Gellert, guilty Queenie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: When Gellert told his followers that Albus Dumbledore was their greatest enemy, it was really a trick to keep anyone from harming his husband. Turns out, he should have been more specific that neither Dumbledore was to be harmed.AKA Aberforth Dumbledore is having a very bad day.





	1. Chapter 1

One thing that Queenie Goldstein had trouble adapting to since coming to live in Nurmengard was overhearing the torture. She knew why it had to happen and could block it out usually, but if her concentration broke even for a moment, she could overhear the prisoner’s pain, their sorrow.

This tended to happen more often in the late hours of night or the early hours of morning. The hours she was asleep tended to be filled with nightmares- though, some of them did come from her own guilty conscious.

Queenie tended to not ask questions when it came to torture of the prisoners, and neither Vinda nor Gellert ever brought it up. They could see where that line was drawn, so to speak.

This time, however, when she woke in the early hours of morning, the prisoner’s pain she felt was not tinged with sorrow. Instead, she felt anger. An anger that she felt could burn down the world itself.

Curious in her still slightly sleep-dazed mind, she dug deeper to find the man’s name.

Aberforth Dumbledore.

Despite being still new to Nurmengard, Queenie was well aware of Gellert’s opinion on Albus Dumbledore. He was dangerous and not to disturbed. So, who was Aberforth Dumbledore?

Expanding her field of reach, she found most of the other acolytes asleep. Credence as well was deeply asleep- thus far her only argument with Gellert had concerned Credence. She knew if he was introduced to the torture so early would be detrimental to his loyalty to Gellert. In the end the Dark Lord did agree with her.

Speaking of, Gellert was asleep as well.

Nudging gently at the German’s mind, she stayed firmly outside the man’s thoughts. It was like knocking on the front door and staying out on the porch. The front door opening was the equivalent of Gellert acknowledging her. Still groggy himself with sleep

Queenie? What is it?

Sorry to bother you- a Mr. Aberforth Dumbledore is being harmed in the cells. I wasn’t sure if this was okay?

The sort of slow haziness of Gellert’s mind vanished immediately- replaced by panic and anger.

While feeling as though she had done the right thing, Queenie couldn’t help but pity the men Gellert was going to go see.

-

Aberforth Dumbledore was having quite a shitty day. It started off fine, his goats were doing fine- even the newest kit seemed to be doing much better. He had a few customers to his pub and went the entire day without having to hear anyone sing his goddamn brother’s graces.

The only unfortunate thing about Hogsmeade was its proximity to Hogwarts.

He was getting close to closing up for the night when a group came in, already a bit drunk and loose with their coin. While he weighed the pros and cons of serving the group- they started talking very loudly amongst themselves.

“Didya hear ‘bout Paris? ‘eard he was there- killed a bunch of them shit-aurors.”

Aberforth felt his heart drop into his stomach. Newt Scamander had been by the other day to talk to him about mooncalves but did mention a bit of what had happened in Paris. Including the death of the other Scamander’s fiancé.

They’d drunk a shot of firewhisky in her honor- the face Newt made at the alcohol had been hilarious.

These men, however, continued to spew their love and respect for Grindelwald for a moment more before Aberforth slammed the glass he’d been polishing against the bar.

“Get out,” The redhead growled- his hand already on his wand and pointed at them.

When his brother used to say his anger would be his own downfall, Aberforth never took him seriously. Turns out, Albus was right and taking on several mid-tier Grindelwald followers was too much of an order for him.

And, even worse, they decided to drag Aberforth out of his pub- spelling the damn Deathly Hallows to hover over the place. In his pain-riddled mind, the last thing Aberforth thought was he hoped Albus didn’t see this. If he was the reason those two met up again, he’d jump off the Astronomy Tower.

-

Only the most trusted of Gellert’s followers knew the truth of Albus Dumbledore. The truth being that Albus Dumbledore was not their enemy- he was Gellert’s husband, after all. The reason his followers were told Albus was their greatest enemy was to discourage any of them to attack Albus. If they feared him enough then they wouldn’t test him. At least, that was the plan and it worked well enough.

He thought this was to discourage either Dumbledore from being disturbed by his followers. Albus was his husband, and as much as Aberforth annoyed Gellert- he’d rather eat his own lederhosen then be the cause of another Dumbledore’s death.

Apparently, he should have been more specific to avoid both Dumbledore’s.

As he moved downwards into the cells, Gellert thought for a moment of Aurelius. It wasn’t time yet for the boy to meet his uncle.

Especially not if Aberforth was already agitated.

Placed in one of the first cells, Gellert found his brother-in-law levitating above the ground as three of his followers threw lightning curses and a handful of crucios at him.

Before another could be cast, Gellert wandlessly moved the followers into the walls. Slamming them into the cold stone- knocking them unconscious. For now, that would be good enough- he would punish them later.

As they fell back, he caught Aberforth before the man could fall, too.

Gently laying the younger man down, the German began casting a handful of various healing spells. It seemed most of the damage was external, bruises, cuts and the like. The lightning curses hopefully wouldn’t have long lasting effects.

All the while, Aberforth glared up at him.

“What are the chances you won’t tell your brother about this?”

“Won’t have to, your fanatics put up that symbol of yours over my pub.”

Gellert’s hands stilled for a moment in their work.

“Sheisse,” the German cursed.

Aberforth let out a pained chuckle.

“Your fanatics ain’t so bright, huh?

“Apparently not,” the Dark Lord replied, helping Aberforth up.

“ ‘fraid Albus will come and yell at you?” Pulling the redhead’s arm over his shoulder, Gellert led him outward and up the steps to the more civilized floors.

Before Gellert could answer, a thundering boom echoed throughout the castle- the sound of front doors being slammed open. A burst of wind stirring up dust and waking everyone inside.

A voice flew through the halls- no doubt magically increased in order to cover the entire area of the castle.

“Gellert Grindelwald, give my brother back to me now!”

Aberforth and Gellert shared a glance, Aberforth noting some degree of fear in the German to his delight.

“I’m no fan o’ yours or Albus but you’re fucked, mate.”

He definitely was.


	2. Chapter 2

Gellert could count on one hand how many times he had heard that tone in Albus’ voice, even less so when it was directed at him. 

(To the surprise of many, one of those events hadn’t been when Ariana died, then Albus had just cried. He didn’t yell at him until the next day)

Maybe because he wasn’t used to hearing Albus sound so angry, maybe it was because he hadn’t had anyone yell at him so disrespectfully and it actually be a threat. 

Either way, Gellert was pretty fucking sure he wanted to be anywhere but here. 

In the years of their separation, Gellert though often about how his reunion with Albus would go. He imagined himself swooping into Hogwarts, depositing the hallows at Albus feet followed by the world. He imagined pulling Albus into his arms, kissing away tears and loosing his hands in Albus long red hair. 

What he never thought would happen was to see his husband again already pissed off and be supporting an exhausted and healing Aberforth. 

Nor that Albus would be the one to come to him. 

Together, they hurried to the entrance of Nurmengard where Gellert’s acolytes had gathered. Usually only his acolytes were here at this hour since they lived in Nurmengard. 

In his periphery, he noted Queenie holding back Credence. She looked as if she’d been up for a while, one dainty hand on his son’s arm. 

The bright blue eyes that Gellert so often dreamt of- and had nightmares of- were looking at him now. Shining with so much anger and pain, for a moment Gellert forgot where they were, rather when they were. He felt like an idiotic 16 year old who left his husband because he’d been afraid. 

Afraid! 

Now, with Albus in Nurmengard, Gellert decided not even the forces of Heaven and Hell could wretch the man from his side. 

“Was she not enough for you? Is your goal to completely destroy my family?” The Gryffindor sounded so pained- so broken that he couldn’t raise his when Albus pointed his at Gellert. 

Albus’ hand shook, tears in his eyes but before either could speak, the youngest among them gave a shout of “Vati!”

His corporeal form exploded into a cloud of thundering black smoke- flickering and shifting in front of Gellert. Protecting him and his unknowing uncle. 

While he couldn’t see Albus’ face through the obscurus, the blonde could easily imagine his face- mostly because he could see Aberforth’s reaction. 

Both of them had more experience then anyone else alive- except, perhaps Scamander- with obscurials. 

They knew any shouting or fighting- really, any increase in agitation or anxiety could set Credence off into destroying all of them. 

“You have a son?” Aberforth growled, angry for no reason Gellert to figure. 

“Credence, kleiner everything is fine. That’s Albus, remember what I told you about him?” 

Albus watched with awe as the obscurial reformed into that of a young man. That he heard genuine affection in Gellert’s voice distracted him momentarily from his anger. 

Seeing it work to calm the obscurial- Credence and have him re-form in a corporeal form was breathtaking. This was the man he’d fallen for- the man who cared for the magical community- those everyone would rather push to the side and ignore. 

The man Albus believed could and would change the world. 

Sometimes, in relationships, your partner can do something- anything and it takes your breath away and you fall in love with them all over again. 

This is what Albus Dumbledore felt when he saw Gellert comforting the boy. 

“Oi you stupid fuck-“ Aberforth growled, limping over to Albus and hitting the side of his head. 

“Don’t you fuckin’ do it-“ 

“I wasn’t!” 

Around them, things began to grow awkward and tense as the two brothers began yelling at each other. Gellert’s acolytes glanced at one another wondering if their presence was necessary, Vinda and Queenie seemed to come to some consensus as they led everyone else out of the entry room. 

Gellert, for a moment, couldn’t help but feel like a 16 year old again in Godric’s Hollow. How many times had he sat through Albus and Aberforth’s shouting matches? How many times had they quietly growled at one another to try to keep Ariana from deteriorating?   
Except, well now- now he didn’t have to play nice. 

“Credence,” Gellert said, loud enough to interrupt the two. “This is Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore, your Father and your uncle.” 

The obscurial stood close to Gellert, more behind him then beside him. The boy eyed Albus and Aberforth wearily, hoping for acceptance but ready to be denied. 

Gellert knew well enough that Albus and Aberforth would not risk upsetting Credence- and this bombshell would hopefully leave both brothers emotionally raw enough to be manipulated. 

“I need to speak to Albus but why don’t you show Aberforth Fawkes? I’m certain he’d love to see a phoenix.” 

Based off the matching expressions of surprise, and that specific familiar twinkle in Albus’ eyes, they understood the implication. 

When Aberforth passed Gellert to go with Credence, he stopped. 

Without any hesitation in his voice, the younger Dumbledore said:

“If you hurt him or this kid, I’ll steal the nastiest beast in Scamander’s case and feed you to it.” 

The dark lord rolled his eyes- leave it to Dumbledores to be as dramatic as possible. 

Not deigning it with a response other than a slight incline of his head, Gellert waited until the room was empty save for himself and his husband. 

The subdued slam of the door closing behind Aberforth was the only sound in the quiet entryway. Albus bright blue eyes never left Gellert’s even as they walked closer to each other and met in the middle. 

“I didn’t authorize the attack on Aberforth,” 

“I assumed you decided to just get rid of all the Dumbledores.” 

Gellert’s eyes narrowed, a response on his lips before biting it back. That wasn’t why they were having this conversation. It wouldn’t be beneficial to anyone. 

“Clearly, I have a vested interest in extending that line, if anything.”

-

While in no way a scholar or an academic like Albus, Aberforth couldn’t help but study the young man Gellert claimed was to be his nephew. In coloring, Credence didn’t look much like Albus or Gellert but Aberforth saw their Father Percival in him. The dark hair and eyes were the spitting image of their father, and Aberforth had to wonder if that’s what Albus thought when he looked at Credence. 

How did Gellert recognize this kid as his? He doubted Albus ever bothered to point out what Percival looked like- not when they were so wrapped up in each other’s goddamn greatness. 

In the way Credence held himself, the way he curled into himself but rarely looked up to meet his eye reminded Aberforth painfully of Ariana. When Scamander did it, Aberforth knew it was just because he didn’t like people. 

Credence did it because he genuinely feared people- Ariana had, too. 

“Vati said you didn’t know about me,” the obscurial murmured, opening a bedroom door for Aberforth to walk through. Waiting on the other side was a gorgeous red firebird. 

It chirped happily at Credence, taking off from its perch to circle the ceiling before landing on Credence’s shoulder when they came through. 

It took him a second to respond- Aberforth felt dumbstruck at the image of the bird. Well aware of the family legend, he never thought it was true. 

“Err yeah, hell I don’t think Albus knew ‘bout ya either.” 

Credence gently led the bird back to its perch so he could pet its head. 

“Did they not want me?” Aberforth had to force himself to look forward- anywhere but at his nephew. While Albus annoyed him to no end, Credence was practically Ariana in personality, temperament- god everything. 

It hurt- he was so hurt. Credence wasn’t all that different from Albus after Ariana died. The same hurt, betrayed look- so ready to be left behind again. 

With his usual brashness, Aberforth pulled the boy into an embrace. 

“Gellert and Albus care but they’re self-absorbed, now that I know ‘bout you I promise you’re never gonna be alone again okay?” 

Credence froze in his grasp for a moment, before melting in the hug. 

And, if Aberforth’s shirt was a bit damp afterwards he didn’t comment on it. 

His brother and the damned kraut stole Ariana from him- Aberforth would be damned before they took his nephew, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, well this was a lot more emotional then the first chapter, lol. 
> 
> Writing Aberforth is kind of fun?

**Author's Note:**

> I could continue this with a part two and tie it up. If anyone is interested in that I might do it. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com 
> 
> If you like my stuff, consider buying me a coffee at http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
